Lonely Boy
by Addin Uchiha Sagakishiro
Summary: {Updated!,Chapter 7}Bagaimana Rasanya bila sahabatmu melupakanmu? Dan bagaimana bila Cuma satu yang mengingatmu?itulah yang dirasakan Boboiboy... Pair: setelah konflik selesai
1. Prolog

**Haiiiiii sudah lama gak buat ff lagi ya?**

 **Banyak yang harus dilakukan**

 **Mulai UH,UTS Dll**

 **Untuk kali ini fiction Friendship**

 **Tanpa Basa Basi kita langsung saja ya?**

 **(All:Gak!)**

 **Lonely Boy**

 **Summary:**

 **Bagaimana Rasanya bila sahabatmu melupakanmu? Dan bagaimana bila Cuma satu yang mengingatmu?itulah yang dirasakan Boboiboy...**

 **Chapter 1:**

 ***Lonely Boy***

 **Pair:Boboiboy X Yaya**

 **Genre:Friendship,Romance**

 **Happy Reading!**

Pada Saat Liburan Semester Fang,Ying,Yaya dan Gopal Merencanakan liburan ke...errr... kemana ya?

"Hei Ying!,Omong – omong kita liburan kemana?" tanya Fang

"Nggak tahu ?,errr Amerika?,China?" jawab + pertanyaan dari Ying

"Amerika saja, kita kan Jago Bahasa Inggris" sahut Yaya

"Benar !, kita iuran dulu aku yang cari tiket pesawatnya" kata Gopal

"Cari di internet ya !, mari kita bubar dulu" kata Fang

"Oke !" sahut mereka bertiga bersama – sama

Dan ternyata ada setan yang mengintip (All: Ngawur Hoi ! ! !)

Sorry Maksudnya Boboiboy

"Kenapa tidak ada yang mengajak ?,Sialan !" kata Boboiboy

Baru Saja Boboiboy mau kesana mereka berempat sudah hilang. . . . . .

"SIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLL ! ! ! ! !" kata Boboiboy dengan Mode Halilintarnya

"Gerakan Kilat ! !" kata Boboiboy Sembari menuju rumahnya

*Scene beralih ke Rumah Boboiboy*

Cklek ,Blaaaam duar duar!(?) Pintu Dibanting oleh Boboiboy dan membuat Kaget Ochobot

"Kenapa ka–" kata Ochobot Dipotong oleh Boboiboy

"Diam ! ! ! ! !" kata Boboiboy yang langsung menuju kamarnya

"Kenapa Dia ?" Tanya Ochobot kepada dirinya sendiri

*Di kamar Boboiboy*

Drrrt,Drrrt Handphone Sony Xperia Z3 + Berbunyi (All:Wuiiih ! !)

Sebuah Panggilan Masuk Dari Yaya

From Yaya XXXX – XXXX – XXXX (Nomor Full Sensor)

Dan Boboiboy menekan tombol Reject

Dia Sangat pusing

Sangat

 **Time Won't Change**

 **(Waktu takkan mengubah)**

 **This Damage Anymore**

 **(Kerusakan ini lagi)**

 **Don't turn your back on me**

 **(Jangan palingkan wajahmu dariku)**

 **I won't be ignored**

 **(Aku tidak mau diabaikan)**

 **{Linkin Park – Faint}**

 ***Scene beralih ke ruang keluarga***

Ochobot menerima telepon dari Yaya

"Hai Yaya ada apa ?" tanya Ochobot

"Boboiboy di rumah ?' tanya Yaya

"Ya ,ada apa ?" jawab + tanya Ochobot

"Tidur ?" tanya Yaya

"Tidak, tadi dia habis pulang dan terlihat sangat marah" jawab Ochobot panjang lebar

"Lalu kenapa teleponku tidak diangkat ?" tanya Yaya

"Entahlah . . ." jawab Ochobot

"Ya sudah, Assalamualaikum" kata Yaya

"Waalaikum salam" Jawab Ochobot

*Scene beralih ke kamar Boboiboy lagi*

 **I've become so numb, I can't feel you there**

 **(Aku tlah jadi begitu mati rasa, tak bisa kurasakan dirimu)**

 **Become so tired, so much more aware**

 **(Jadi sangat lelah, jauh lebih tahu)**

 **I'm becoming this, all I want to do**

 **(Aku menjadi seperti ini, yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah)**

 **Is be more like me and be less like you**

 **(Menjadi diri sendiri dan tidak sama denganmu)**

 **{Linkin Park – Numb}**

Itulah lagu yang Boboiboy nyanyikan setiap hari

Ya, ltu adalah lagu yang menyedihkan

Tapi itu seperti asupan gizi Boboiboy

Yang selalu dilupakan

Setiap liburan

Tak pernah berlibur

Karena temannya

Karena sahabatnya

Seperti mengasingkan Boboiboy

Pada saat ini

Tak ada tawa canda

Hanya bisa meratapi hidupnya yang menyedihkan

Yang seharusnya tidak dialami anak seumurannya

Rasanya

Seperti berada di dalam penjara

Hanya Yaya yang ingat dia setiap saat

Tapi ada kalanya dia lupa

Sahabatnya juga begitu

Bagaimana bisa lupa ?, karena Adu du sudah pergi

Tak ada serangan, tapi tetap ada ancaman

Boboiboy yang awalnya bahagia menjadi sedih karena ini

Takdir yang tak seharusnya ditujukan olehnya

Serta kakeknya yang keluar kota

Sedih rasanya

Luka yang mendalam

Mengantarkan Boboiboy tidur

Ke dalam mimpinya

Yang menyedihkan juga

*Scene beralih ke rumah Gopal*

"Akhirnya aku Fang ,Ying,dan Yaya bisa berangkat" kata Gopal gembira sudah menemukan tiket ke Amerika juga sudah menemukan kamar hotel dengan type _Single_ dan mengabarkan ke Yaya, Ying,dan Fang lewat _Blackberry Messenger_ dan menemukan Bus Pariwisata Amerika yang Bagus

 **Grup The Superhero:**

 **Yaya The Pinky Girl:**

'Syukurlah sudah ketemu, kita bisa refreshing nanti '

 **Ying Queen Of Speed:**

'Akhirnya hasil yang ditunggu – tunggu sudah ada '

 **Fang The Shadow Master:**

'Baguslah, kita tinggal menunggu hari menyenangkan itu'

Tapi Boboiboy juga tahu karena grup 'The Superhero' itu juga beranggotakan Boboiboy sendiri

". . . . ." Boboiboy tidak bisa berkata apapun

'Kenapa mereka begitu andai aku punya adik atau kakak yang bisa kuajak mengobrol'

Tunggu Saudara? Aku kan bisa berpecah

"Boboiboy Kuasa Lima ! ! !" kata Boboiboy

-Tbc-

 **A/N**

 **Fiuuuuh bagus gak ini fict?**

 **Kalau nggak gak papa, tapi bagus kan? (All: kege'eran amat ya Lu!)**

 **Fict ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman tidak diajak ke keluar negeri:**

 **Besok sepertinya Full Boboiboys Pov nggak tahu siapa dulu dan apakah 1 Pov 1 Chapter jadi ditunggu yaaaaaa!**

 **Akhir kata**

 **Wassalamualaikum Wr,Wb**

 **Review Please !**

 ***Puppyeyesnojutsutingkatrikudou***


	2. Halilintar Mind

**Haiiiiiiii ! ! ! ! ! aku kembali lagi *Kibas – kibas jaket Halilintar***

 **Halilintar: Balikin jaketku!**

 **Abaikan saja yang diatas tapi yang dibawah jangan. . . .**

 **Kembali lagi di fiction ini**

 **Chapter kali ini isinya Pov dari para Boboibot eh? (All:apa gak Boboiboy ?)**

 **Iya deh maaf ! gak usah basa – basi kita segera baca fict ini**

 **Happy Reading ! ! !**

 **Chapter Sebelumnya . . . . . :**

 _*Scene beralih ke rumah Gopal*_

" _Akhirnya aku Fang ,Ying,dan Yaya bisa berangkat" kata Gopal gembira sudah menemukan tiket ke Amerika juga sudah menemukan kamar hotel dengan type Single dan mengabarkan ke Yaya, Ying,dan Fang lewat Blackberry Messenger dan menemukan Bus Pariwisata Amerika yang Bagus_

 _ **Grup The Superhero:**_

 _ **Yaya The Pinky Girl:**_

' _Syukurlah sudah ketemu, kita bisa refreshing nanti_ _'_

 _ **Ying Queen Of Speed:**_

' _Akhirnya hasil yang ditunggu – tunggu sudah ada_ _'_

 _ **Fang The Shadow Master:**_

' _Baguslah, kita tinggal menunggu hari menyenangkan itu'_

 _Tapi Boboiboy juga tahu karena grup 'The Superhero' itu juga beranggotakan Boboiboy sendiri_

" _. . . . ." Boboiboy tidak bisa berkata apapun_

' _Kenapa mereka begitu andai aku punya adik atau kakak yang bisa kuajak mengobrol'_

 _Tunggu Saudara? Aku kan bisa berpecah_

" _Boboiboy Kuasa Lima ! ! !" kata Boboiboy_

 **Chapter 2 :**

Boboiboy berpecah dan akhirnya mereka pun duduk di lantai kamar

"Kita akan curhat satu sama lain boleh marah terserah . . . . ." kata Gempa

"Mulai kau Halilintar !" kata Taufan

"Baiklah jadi. . . . . aku sangat KECEWA SEKALI MASA BODOH DENGAN 4 ORANG AMNESIA ITU AKU INGIN MASUKKAN MEREKA KE NERAKA ! ! ! ! !" kata Halilintar dengan suara yang tiba – tiba meninggi

*Halilintar Pov*

'Sekarang kita berpecah tapi apa yang akan kita lakukan ?'

" _Kita akan curhat satu sama lain boleh marah terserah . . . . ." kata Gempa_

'Boleh marah ya . . . . .'

"Mulai kau Halilintar !" kata Taufan

'Mulai aku ?,baiklah aku sudah pasti akan marah ! ! ! ! !'

"Baiklah jadi. . . . . aku sangat KECEWA SEKALI MASA BODOH DENGAN 4 ORANG AMNESIA ITU AKU INGIN MASUKKAN MEREKA KE NERAKA ! ! ! ! !" kata ku sendiri dengan suara yang tiba – tiba meninggi

"Aku tidak menyangka selepas Adudu kabur ke planet Atata tiga mereka tidak menghargaiku, melenyapkan segala pikiran mereka terhadapku aku sangat marah ! ! !"

"Setuju" kata Taufan

'Taufan sangat depresi sekali, apa yang dia pikirkan ya ?'

"Aku selalu dianggap lemah, mereka menilai bahwa aku lemah diantara kita berlima ini"

"Justru aku yang terlemah" kata Air

'Terlemah ?,dia bisa menyerang dengan mengagetkan lawan dengan menyemburkan air dari dalam tanah, aku sangat takut berlawanan dengan dia'

"Air kau tidak lemah, kau paling kuat disini paling awal muncul sama saja dengan paling lemah" kata Halilintar

"Aku sangat tidak bisa . . . . . MENGONTROL EMOSIKU AKU SANGAT DEPRESI,KECEWA DAN SEDIH KARENA MEREKA ! ! !"

"Terima kasih sudah memujiku Halilintar" kata Air

'Aku bersyukur punya pecahan elemental yang bisa dibilang 'duplikat' dari Gempa walau agak malas'

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa semua sudah memiliki urusan masing – masing"

"Hanya Ochobot yang bisa kita andalkan" kata Api

'Sejak kapan dia bisa sebijak itu ?'

"Mereka akan ke Amerika, tapi bisa tidak kita pergi bersama mereka dengan kemampuan masing – masing ?" kata Gempa

'Kemampuan masing – masing maksudnya seperti gerakan kilat ?'

"Bisa saja aku akan gunakan air di samudra sebagai pijakan" kata Air

"Gunakan Hoverboard" kata Taufan

"Ikut Taufan" kata Gempa

"Gerakan Kilat"

"Ikut Halilintar" kata Api

'Ikut Aku ?'

"Baiklah Api,aku ada rencana"

"Pasti Balas dendam kan ?" tanya Taufan sinis

"Tunggu, kalau mengikuti. . . kita akan melakukan apa disana?" tanya Air tiba – tiba

"Tidak perlu repot – repot untuk mengikuti segala, kita balas dendam di Pulau Rintis saja"

"Bagaimana ?" tanya Gempa

"Kita beritahu mereka lewat _Blackberry Messenger_ tempat kita akan bertarung, Gempa kau bisa menanyakan mereka 'Dari mana saja kalian ?' mereka mungkin sadar, bila mereka minta maaf jangan harap mereka di maafkan lalu kita serang mereka secepat mungkin"

"Sampai ?" tanya Api

"Kita puas"

"Bila kita sudah tidak jadi sahabat mereka lagi bagaimana ?" tanya Gempa

"Biarkan saja"

"Maksudmu seperti mereka menanyakan sesuatu kita tidak menjawab, lalu di ajak ke kantin tidak mau ada kerja kelompok tidak bersama mereka, begitu ?" tanya Air

"Kau terlalu cerdas"

Ting Tung !

Smartphone Sony Xperia Z3 + Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Api, Dan Air berbunyi

'BBM ?' batin mereka berlima bersama – sama

 **Grup The Superhero**

 **Yaya The Pinky Girl:**

'Syukurlah sudah ketemu, kita bisa refreshing nanti '

 **Ying Queen Of Speed:**

'Akhirnya hasil yang ditunggu – tunggu sudah ada '

 **Fang The Shadow Master:**

'Baguslah, kita tinggal menunggu hari menyenangkan itu'

 **Yaya The Pinky Girl:**

'Kapan berangkatnya ?'

 **Gopal The King of Food:**

'Tanggal 16 Oktober 2015'

 **Fang The Shadow Master:**

'Sampai ?'

 **Gopal The King of Food:**

'19 Oktober 2015'

 **Ying Queen Of Speed:**

'Ok !,kita akan bersiap – siap berapa Dollar yang kalian bawa ?, aku USD 5000'

 **Fang The Shadow Master:**

'USD 7000'

 **Gopal The King of Food:**

'USD 8000'

 **Yaya The Pinky Girl:**

'USD 10000'

.

.

.

"Kaya sekali mereka" kata Taufan

"Mereka Menggunakan _American Exellent Travel ™_ (All:Apaan tuh ?) yang mahalnya segitu" kata Gempa

". . . . . . . ." Aku tidak menjawab

". . . . . . ." Air tidak menjawab

". . . . . . ." Api tidak menjawab juga, karena saking shocknya dia pun memukul lantai beberapa kali

"Mereka benar – benar BODOH KARENA SUDAH MELUPAKAN KITA PADAHAL KITA TIDAK MELUPAKAN MEREKA, APA APAAN INI ?, MEREKA TIDAK TAHU PENDERITAAN ! ! !, MEREKA SANGAT BODOH ! ! ! !" umpat Halilintar kesal yang membuat perkataannya itu menggema di telinga Taufan, Gempa, Api, Dan Air

"Tenang saja Halilintar kita sudah membuat rencana balas dendam untuk mereka kan?" kata Air

"Ya, tapi tidak semudah itu aku berhenti berbicara"

-Tbc-

 **A/N:Wow aku sangat senang bisa namatin Chapter 2 yang isinya tentang Halilintar Pov**

 **Soal Romance antara Boboiboy dengan Yaya itu kayaknya gak bakalan bisa dikeluarin sampai Chapter. . . . . 9 ? koq banyak ? karena ada Elemental** **Siblings** **Pieces Povs yang 1 Chapter 1 Pov ini saja masih Halilintar belum lagi Gempa yang mungkin panjang Chapternya mungkin ± 1,5 k**

 **Mereka berdamai ? kayaknya gak mungkin kecuali Yaya**

 **Waktunya balas Review yang nggak kubalas lewat PM**

 **Dari:** miaw chan

Bagus sekali fic ini...sama seperti kehidupanku...lanjut ya thor..ganbate!

RE: Okay ! terima kasih atas dukungannya !

 **Dari:** Nikenraya

lanjutttt...

RE: Ini sudah lanjut makasih sudah Review !

 **Dari:** Sawsan

Kenapa ada lagu Linkin Park,nya?  
Anda suka Linkin Park,ya?  
Kenapa lagunya Faint sama Numb  
Kenapa lagunya engga Runaway aja?  
Atau Somewhere I Belong,maybe?

RE:Iya ada 5 sih yang aku suka tapi Cuma pakai 2 lagu aja

 **Dari:**


	3. Taufan n Gempa Mind

**Lama gk nulis huffft...**

 **Sorry bagi semuanya aku memang banyak dosa**

 **Abaikan yg diatas yg bawah jangan...**

 **Dan langsung saja ke cerita {Chapter} selanjutnya**

 **Happy reading!**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Boboiboy punya Monsta bukan aku, aku Cuma pinjem**

 **Chapter sebelumnya:**

 _ **Grup The Superhero**_

 _ **Yaya The Pinky Girl:**_

' _Syukurlah sudah ketemu, kita bisa refreshing nanti_ _'_

 _ **Ying Queen Of Speed:**_

' _Akhirnya hasil yang ditunggu – tunggu sudah ada_ _'_

 _ **Fang The Shadow Master:**_

' _Baguslah, kita tinggal menunggu hari menyenangkan itu'_

 _ **Yaya The Pinky Girl:**_

' _Kapan berangkatnya ?'_

 _ **Gopal The King of Food:**_

' _Tanggal 16 Oktober 2015'_

 _ **Fang The Shadow Master:**_

' _Sampai ?'_

 _ **Gopal The King of Food:**_

' _19 Oktober 2015'_

 _ **Ying Queen Of Speed:**_

' _Ok !,kita akan bersiap – siap berapa Dollar yang kalian bawa ?, aku USD 5000'_

 _ **Fang The Shadow Master:**_

' _USD 7000'_

 _ **Gopal The King of Food:**_

' _USD 8000'_

 _ **Yaya The Pinky Girl:**_

' _USD 10000'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Kaya sekali mereka" kata Taufan_

" _Mereka Menggunakan American Exellent Travel ™ (All:Apaan tuh ?) yang mahalnya segitu" kata Gempa_

" _. . . . . . . ." Aku tidak menjawab_

" _. . . . . . ." Air tidak menjawab_

" _. . . . . . ." Api tidak menjawab juga, karena saking shocknya dia pun memukul lantai beberapa kali_

" _Mereka benar – benar BODOH KARENA SUDAH MELUPAKAN KITA PADAHAL KITA TIDAK MELUPAKAN MEREKA, APA APAAN INI ?, MEREKA TIDAK TAHU PENDERITAAN ! ! !, MEREKA SANGAT BODOH ! ! ! !" umpat Halilintar kesal yang membuat perkataannya itu menggema di telinga Taufan, Gempa, Api, Dan Air_

" _Tenang saja Halilintar kita sudah membuat rencana balas dendam untuk mereka kan?" kata Air_

" _Ya, tapi tidak semudah itu aku berhenti berbicara"_

 **Chapter 3:**

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Api

"Kau takkan tahu isi hatiku karena kau bukan aku"

"Apakah aku boleh cerita?" Tanya Taufan

"...Silahkan"

"Aku merasa tak berguna, sebagai kembaran elemen yang memegang emosi Senang dan ceria aku merasa dibunuh oleh mereka"

" **When you were standing in the wake of devastation  
** _ **Saat kau berdiri setelah kehancuran**_ **  
When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown  
** _ **Saat kau menanti di tepi sesuatu yang tak kau tahu**_ **  
And with the** **cataclysm** **raining down  
** _ **Dan dengan rentetan bencana**_ **  
Insides crying, "Save me now"  
** _ **Dalam dirimu berteriak, "Selamatkanlah aku"**_ **  
You were there impossibly alone  
** _ **Kau tak mungkin sendiri**_ ****

 **Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
** _ **Apakah kau merasa dingin dan kalah dalam keputusasaan?**_ **  
You build up hope but failure's all you've known  
** _ **Kau bangun harapan namun hanya kegagalan yang kau tahu**_ **  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
** _ **Ingatlah semua kesedihan dan kekecewaan**_ **  
And let it go...  
** _ **Dan relakanlah...**_ **  
Let it go...  
** _ **Relakanlah...**_ ****

 **And in a burst of light that blinded every angel  
** _ **Dan di dalam ledakan cahaya yang membutakan semua malaikat**_ **  
As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars  
** _ **Seolah langit telah menghancurkan surga menjadi bintang**_ **  
You felt the gravity of tempered grace  
** _ **Kau rasakan gravitasi anugerah yang lembut**_ **  
Falling into empty space  
** _ **Jatuh ke dalam ruang kosong**_ **  
No one there to catch you in their arms  
** _ **Tak ada yang merengkuhmu**_ ****

 **Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
** _ **Apakah kau merasa dingin dan kalah dalam keputusasaan?**_ **  
You build up hope but failure's all you've known  
** _ **Kau bangun harapan namun hanya kegagalan yang kau tahu**_ **  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
** _ **Ingatlah semua kesedihan dan kekecewaan**_ **  
And let it go...  
** _ **Dan relakanlah...**_ **  
Let it go...  
** _ **Relakanlah...**_ ****

 **(4x)  
Let it go...  
** _ **Relakanlah...**_ ****

 **Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
** _ **Apakah kau merasa dingin dan kalah dalam keputusasaan?**_ **  
You build up hope but failure's all you've known  
** _ **Kau bangun harapan namun hanya kegagalan yang kau tahu**_ **  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
** _ **Ingatlah semua kesedihan dan kekecewaan**_ **  
And let it go...  
** _ **Dan relakanlah...**_ **  
Let it go...  
** _ **Relakanlah...**_ " Nyanian Gempa yang membuat semuanya larut dalam kesedihan yang mendalam

[Linkin Park- Iridescent]

 ****Entah apa yang bisa Boboiboy lakukan

Ia memandang semuanya dengan keputusasaan

Seakan – akan ia adalah sampah yang sangat yang sangat tidak berguna

Memendam rasa benci terhadap semuanya

Takkan ada yang bisa membuat ia pulih

Memandang semuanya dengan rasa kekecewaan

Takkan ada. . . . . .

Takkan ada yang. . . . . .

Takkan ada yang bisa. . . . . .

Menolongnya. . . . . . . .

"I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
 _Aku lelah menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan_  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
 _Merasa sangat tak berguna, hilang tenggelam_  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
 _Aku tak tahu apa yang kau harap dariku_  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
 _Ikuti maumu rasanya seperti ditindih beban_

Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
 _Hanyut dalam arus, ya hanyut dalam arus_  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
 _Apapun yang kulakukan selalu salah di matamu_  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the underto  
 _Hanyut dalam arus, ya hanyut dalam arus_

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
 _Aku tlah jadi begitu mati rasa, tak bisa kurasakan dirimu_  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
 _Jadi sangat lelah, jauh lebih tahu_  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
 _Aku menjadi seperti ini, yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah_  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
 _Menjadi diri sendiri dan tidak sama denganmu_

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
 _Tak merasakah kau telah mengekangku_  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
 _Mendekap(ku) terlalu erat, takut hilang kendali_  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
 _Karna apapun yang kau pikirkan tentang diriku_  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
 _Tak pernah terbukti_

Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
 _Hanyut dalam arus, ya hanyut dalam arus_  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
 _Apapun yang kulakukan selalu salah di matamu_  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertouw  
 _Hanyut dalam arus, ya hanyut dalam arus_

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
 _Aku tlah jadi begitu mati rasa, tak bisa kurasakan dirimu_  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
 _Jadi sangat lelah, jauh lebih tahu_  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
 _Aku menjadi seperti ini, yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah_  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
 _Menjadi diri sendiri dan tidak sama denganmu_

And every second I waste is more than I can take  
 _Dan tiap detik yang kusia-siakan tak sanggup lagi kutahan_

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
 _Aku tlah jadi begitu mati rasa, tak bisa kurasakan dirimu_  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
 _Jadi sangat lelah, jauh lebih tahu_  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
 _Aku menjadi seperti ini, yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah_  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
 _Menjadi diri sendiri dan tidak sama denganmu_

And I know I may end up failing too  
 _Dan aku tahu pada akhirnya mungkin aku juga akan gagal_  
But I know, you were just like me  
 _Namun aku tahu, engkau juga sama sepertiku_  
With someone disappointed in you  
 _Hanya seseorang yang kecewa_  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
 _Aku tlah jadi begitu mati rasa, tak bisa kurasakan dirimu_  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
 _Jadi sangat lelah, jauh lebih tahu_  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
 _Aku menjadi seperti ini, yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah_  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
 _Menjadi diri sendiri dan tidak sama denganmu_

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
 _Aku tlah jadi begitu mati rasa, tak bisa kurasakan dirimu_  
Tryin' to be what you want me to be  
 _Berusaha menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan_  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
 _Aku tlah jadi begitu mati rasa, tak bisa kurasakan dirimu_  
Tryin' to be what you want me to be  
 _Berusaha menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan_ "

Nyanyian Taufan yang tak kalah bagus dari Gempa dan juga mengharukan

"Aku hanya ingin tekanan ini lepas dan aku bebas" kata Taufan dan Gempa

-Tbc-

 **Maaf, sekali lagi maaf**

 **Aku telah membuat fiction yang tak kunjung selesai**

 **Tapi ini bonus: 2 chapter dalam satu hari ini**

 **Sudahlah. Kutunggu reviewnya**

 **Review please!**


	4. Api Mind

**Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!(All:kepanjangan hoi!)**

 **Aku kembali dengan update kilat walau pun Cuma ketambahan 2 review**

 **Kasihanilah aku. . . . . . (All:gak)**

 **Yah, sudahlah ayo lanjutin cerita ini biar bisa buat story again!(All:Inggris apa Indonesia sih?)**

 **Abaikan itu mari ke chapter selanjutnya**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy punya animonsta bukan aku, aku Cuma pinjem**

 **Chapter sebelumnya. . . . . . . :**

 _And I know I may end up failing too  
_ _Dan aku tahu pada akhirnya mungkin aku juga akan gagal_ _  
But I know, you were just like me  
_ _Namun aku tahu, engkau juga sama sepertiku_ _  
With someone disappointed in you  
_ _Hanya seseorang yang kecewa_ _  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
_ _Aku tlah jadi begitu mati rasa, tak bisa kurasakan dirimu_ _  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
_ _Jadi sangat lelah, jauh lebih tahu_ _  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
_ _Aku menjadi seperti ini, yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah_ _  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
_ _Menjadi diri sendiri dan tidak sama denganmu_ __

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
_ _Aku tlah jadi begitu mati rasa, tak bisa kurasakan dirimu_ _  
Tryin' to be what you want me to be  
_ _Berusaha menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan_ _  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
_ _Aku tlah jadi begitu mati rasa, tak bisa kurasakan dirimu_ _  
Tryin' to be what you want me to be  
_ _Berusaha menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan_ _"_

 _Nyanyian Taufan yang tak kalah bagus dari Gempa dan juga mengharukan_

" _Aku hanya ingin tekanan ini lepas dan aku bebas" kata Taufan dan Gempa_

 **Chapter IV:**

"Bukan hanya kau" kata Api

"Kita semua sama" kata Halilintar

"Aku tahu itu, setidaknya jangan salahkan aku!" kata Gempa

" _Gempa! Calm down!*_ " kata Taufan yang berusaha menenangkan emosi gempa yang tak stabil

"Aku ingin bebas, bisa dipercaya, bisa meningkatkan kekuatan" kata Api

". . . . . ." karena mereka seperti terhipnotis oleh tingkah laku Api yang tidak seperti biasanya mereka bungkam

'Tidak kusangka Api bisa bersikap seperti ini' Batin Air

"Aku berterima kasih pada takdir ini setidaknya kekuatanku meningkat"

"Kau. . . . . . sudah naik tingkat?" Tanya Halilintar

". . . . . ya" kata Api

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahukan itu pada kami ?!" kata Gempa

" Aku takut kalian akan menjauhiku" kata Api

*Api POV*

Aku ingin aku diakui

Aku ingin aku tidak dianggap pecahan yang berbahaya

Semua menganggapku sebagai seseorang pahlawan yang juga merugikan

Mengapa aku berbeda?

Mengapa aku harus seperti orang bodoh

Semua menganggapku sebagai pertanda buruk

Aku memang salah, tapi setidaknya jangan kucilkan aku

Aku menjadi seperti boneka yang melihat semuanya

Entah apa yang akan kulakukan

Bisakah mereka yang diluar membantuku?

Dapatkah?

Takdir,

Bisa membela manapun dan membuat semua senang maupun sedih

Walaupun begitu takdir dikendalikan oleh tuhan

Tuhan memang adil tapi aku ingin masalah ini segera mereda

Merasa iri dan terjebak ke dalam keputusasaan

Dalam diriku berkata selamatkan aku!

Tapi tak satupun yang mau membantu

Mereka semua mengabaikanku

Aku adalah pecahan terburuk diantara kembaranku

Hahahaha itu lucu?, bahkan itu sangat menggelikan

Aku adalah versi 2.0 dari Halilintar

Dan juga versi 2.0 dari Taufan

Lebih tempramental dan pemarah

Lebih ceria dan kekanakan

Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini

Merasa bodoh dan menyiksa diri sendiri

Untuk apa? Hanya untuk menghilangkan tekanan

Hanya itu

*End of Api Pov*

"Aku ingin aku tidak terjebak pada semua ini lagi" kata Api

-Tbc-

 **A/N:* = Gempa Tenanglah !**

 **Maaf karena Cuma sedikit, semua tergantung review yang kudapat**

 **Kalau pingin panjang mungkin pada chapter V nanti**

 **Api: Kenapa bagianku Cuma sedikit?**

 **Author:Aku bingung mau nulis apa juga bingung kenapa reviewnya dikit**

 **Api:Yang sabar yaaaaa. . .**

 **Sekian dari chapter ini**

 **Review please ! ! ! ! !**

 **Note: Minimal aku dapet 5 review tambahan biar bisa lanjut . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Kan' besok chapter 5 ? iya kan ?**


	5. Air mind

**Yup!, aku update lagi ! ! ! ! ! !**

 **Yahhhh, jarang jarang ada waktu untuk nulis**

 **Tapi untungnya aku ada waktu jadi gak terlambat banget**

 **Seperti yang kujanjikan chapter ini akan panjang mungkin 1k**

**Oh iya bagi yang gak paham tentang asal muala cerita ini nanti ada pembahasannya di akhir**

 **Chapter ini adalah waktunya bagi Air untuk** **story telling /** **mengungkap kan isi hatinya**

 **Tanpa basa basi kita langsung saja ke chapter V**

 **Happy reading ! ! !**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy punya monsta aku cuma pinjem**

 **Chapter sebelumnya. . .**

 _*Api POV*_

 _Aku ingin aku diakui_

 _Aku ingin aku tidak dianggap pecahan yang berbahaya_

 _Semua menganggapku sebagai seseorang pahlawan yang juga merugikan_

 _Mengapa aku berbeda?_

 _Mengapa aku harus seperti orang bodoh_

 _Semua menganggapku sebagai pertanda buruk_

 _Aku memang salah, tapi setidaknya jangan kucilkan aku_

 _Aku menjadi seperti boneka yang melihat semuanya_

 _Entah apa yang akan kulakukan_

 _Bisakah mereka yang diluar membantuku?_

 _Dapatkah?_

 _Takdir,_

 _Bisa membela manapun dan membuat semua senang maupun sedih_

 _Walaupun begitu takdir dikendalikan oleh tuhan_

 _Tuhan memang adil tapi aku ingin masalah ini segera mereda_

 _Merasa iri dan terjebak ke dalam keputusasaan_

 _Dalam diriku berkata selamatkan aku!_

 _Tapi tak satupun yang mau membantu_

 _Mereka semua mengabaikanku_

 _Aku adalah pecahan terburuk diantara kembaranku_

 _Hahahaha itu lucu?, bahkan itu sangat menggelikan_

 _Aku adalah versi 2.0 dari Halilintar_

 _Dan juga versi 2.0 dari Taufan_

 _Lebih tempramental dan pemarah_

 _Lebih ceria dan kekanakan_

 _Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini_

 _Merasa bodoh dan menyiksa diri sendiri_

 _Untuk apa? Hanya untuk menghilangkan tekanan_

 _Hanya itu_

 _*End of Api Pov*_

" _Aku ingin aku tidak terjebak pada semua ini lagi" kata Api_

 **Chapter V:**

"Entahlah, apa yang kau pikirkan Api tapi kami bangga kau sudah bisa mengontrol diri" kata Taufan dengan senyum yang terukir di wajahnya,jangankan tertawa, senyum saja sulit bagi Taufan pada saat seperti ini

"Aku tidak menyangka kekacauan membuatmu bisa menjadi lebih dewasa, yaaaaah walau dibandingkan dengan Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa masih lebih dewasa" kata Air dengan panjang lebar,jangankan berbicara, mendengarkan pun biasanya ia tinggal tidur dengan "Kasur" airnya

"Hufffft, Air giliranmu" perintah Halilintar, ia terlihat bosan,marah,kecewa dll

". . . . . . . ." Air belum menjawab

"Baiklah, aku tidak ingin kekacauan terjadi, aku tidak setuju dengan ide menyerang mereka secara habis – habisan"

"Aku sependapat" kata Gempa

"Aku juga" kata Taufan

"Itu tidak impas" kata Halilintar tidak setuju dengan Air

"Begini saja kita datangi mereka baik – baik, bila mereka tidak terima / memberontak,. . . . . kita hajar mereka" Ide cemerlang Air membuat masalah – masalah setuju dan tidak setuju selesai

"Baiklah, Aku dan Api sependapat"

" _I_ _remembered black skies, the lightning all around me  
_ _Teringatku pada langit gelap, guntur menggelegar di sekelilingku_ _  
I remembered each flash, as time began to blur  
_ _Teringatku pada tiap kilatan, saat waktu mulai samar_ _  
Like a startling sign, that fate had finally found me  
_ _Seperti isyarat yang mengejutkan, takdir itu akhirnya menemukanku_ _  
And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve  
_ _Dan hanya suaramu yang kudengar, bahwa aku mendapat yang layak kudapatkan_ __

 _So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
_ _Maka beri aku alasan tuk buktikan aku salah, tuk bersihkan kenangan ini_ _  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
_ _Biarkan banjir lintas jarak di matamu_ _  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
_ _Beri aku alasan tuk mengisi lubang ini, menghubungkan ruang di antaranya_ _  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies, across this_ _new divide_ _  
_ _Biarkan cukup bagiku tuk menggapai kenyataan yang terletak, di sepanjang bagian baru ini_ __

 _There was nothing in sight, but memories left abandoned  
_ _Tak ada yang terlihat, tapi kenangan pun terabaikan_ _  
There was no where to hide, the ashes fell like snow  
_ _Tak ada tempat sembunyi, abu terasa seperti salju_ _  
And the ground caved in between where we were standing  
_ _Dan tanah pun melingkupi tempat kita berdiri_ _  
And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve  
_ _Dan hanya suaramu yang kudengar, bahwa aku mendapat yang layak kudapatkan_ __

 _So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
_ _Maka beri aku alasan tuk buktikan aku salah, tuk bersihkan kenangan ini_ _  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes, across this new divide  
_ _Biarkan banjir lintasi jarak di matamu, lintasi bagian baru ini_ _  
_

Sekian lagunya, soalnya ada yg protes

"Entahlah. . . . ." kata Air

"Apa yang . . . . ." kata Api

"Harus . . . . ."kata Gempa

"Kita . . . . ."kata Taufan

"Lakukan ?" kata Halilintar

"Menurut kalian siapa yang menanggung lebih banyak tekanan ?" tanya Air

"Kau" kata Api tanpa ragu

"Mereka benar kau menaggungnya" kata Taufan dengan rasa iba yang sangat mendalam

"Ya kami sependapat" kata Halilintar dan Gempa

"Lalu menurutmu apakah aku bisa menjadi pengambil keputusan terbaik disini ?" tanya Air

"Ya" jawab Api,Gempa,Taufan dan Halilintar

"Kalau begitu aku ingin kita tidak

menggunakan cara kekerasan, tetapi damai" jelas Air

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Api

"Aku punya cara, serahkan padaku" kata Air

*Air Pov

Apa apaan dengan keadaan ini?

Hancur, semuanya hancur dalam sekejap karena mereka

Bukannya Yaya bilang bahwa aku sudah di maafkan?

*Waktu kembali pada saat Yaya shock*

"Yaya kau tidak apa apakah ?" tanya Ying panik karena sahabatnya yang hampir jatuh dari lantai 2 gedung sekolah

"Boboiboy!,apa apaan yang kau lakukan hah ? ! ? !" kata Fang geram sambil mencekik Boboiboy

"Aku ugh. . Tidak senga ugh. . . Jaaa! !" kata Boboiboy dengan sesak

"Sudah sudah, kalian bertengkarpun hasilnya hanya kematian Boboiboy karena dicekik olehmu Fang ! ! !" tegas Gopal

"Huh ! ! ! ! !" kata Fang sambil melepaskan cekikannya kepada Boboiboy

"Kau tidak apa apakah ?" tanya Gopal

"Tidak . . . . . ." kata Boboiboy sambil berlari menggunakan mode Air ke sebuah tempat disekolah yang tersembunyi dari siapapun

Ya, dia marah dan terbakar cemburu karena melihat Fang menggendong Yaya dengan paksa ke UKS serta sedikit rasa penyesalan dihatinya

'Padahal aku juga yang menyelamatkannya' Batin Air

*Waktu kembali normal*

Penderitaan yang berlebihanlah yang menciptakanku

Aku diciptakan untuk itu

Walau tanpa rasa iba

Dan halangan yang berlebihan untuk menggapai cinta

Terpuruk di dalam batinnya yang gelap gulita

Seperti gerhana matahari total

Atau mungkin tanpa matahari. . . .

*End of Air Pov*

"Serahkan semuanya padaku, aku juga punya rencana cadangannya" kata Air sambil berlinangan air mata seperti diguyur hujan kesedihan

\- Tbc-

 **Akhirnya selesai chapter 5nya walau update lama karena UTS,UH DLL**

 **Ada yang tahu sebab mengapa Boboiboy dibenci oleh sahabatnya sendiri?**

 **Nanti aku akan tamatkan fict ini dengan sad ending tapi ada sequelnya**

 **Judulnya akan diberitahu di akhir**

 **Oh iya juga ada penjelasannya nanti biar paham soal fict ini**

 **Anyway i want Review and the answer of the question of why Boboiboy's best friend hate Boboiboy?**

 **See you again!**

 **Mind to review?**


	6. Stand by me Forever

**Halo aku kembali dengan review yang sedikit sekali,yah tidak apa apalah aku tetep lanjut yang penting ada review, Chapter 6 ini ku selipkan romance, jadi ini ada pairnya juga**

 **Okelah ayo kita lanjutin**

 **Happy reading ! :**

 **Chapter sebelumnya ...**

 _*Waktu kembali pada saat Yaya shock*_

 _"Yaya kau tidak apa apakah ?" tanya Ying panik karena sahabatnya yang hampir jatuh dari lantai 2 gedung sekolah_

 _"Boboiboy!,apa apaan yang kau lakukan hah ? ! ? !" kata Fang geram sambil mencekik Boboiboy_

 _"Aku ugh. . Tidak senga ugh. . . Jaaa! !" kata Boboiboy dengan sesak_

 _"Sudah sudah, kalian bertengkarpun hasilnya hanya kematian Boboiboy karena dicekik olehmu Fang ! ! !" tegas Gopal_

 _"Huh ! ! ! ! !" kata Fang sambil melepaskan cekikannya kepada Boboiboy_

 _"Kau tidak apa apakah ?" tanya Gopal_

 _"Tidak . . . . . ." kata Boboiboy sambil berlari menggunakan mode Air ke sebuah tempat disekolah yang tersembunyi dari siapapun_

 _Ya, dia marah dan terbakar cemburu karena melihat Fang menggendong Yaya dengan paksa ke UKS serta sedikit rasa penyesalan dihatinya_

 _'Padahal aku juga yang menyelamatkannya' Batin Air_

 _*Waktu kembali normal*_

 _Penderitaan yang berlebihanlah yang menciptakanku_

 _Aku diciptakan untuk itu_

 _Walau tanpa rasa iba_

 _Dan halangan yang berlebihan untuk menggapai cinta_

 _Terpuruk di dalam batinnya yang gelap gulita_

 _Seperti gerhana matahari total_

 _Atau mungkin tanpa matahari. . . ._

 _*End of Air Pov*_

 _"Serahkan semuanya padaku, aku juga punya rencana cadangannya" kata Air sambil berlinangan air mata seperti diguyur hujan kesedihan_

 **Chapter 6:**

"Boboiboy bersatu seperti semula" kata Boboiboy

"Aku butuh teman, Yaya apakah kamu mau jadi pacarku?" kata Boboiboy berharap di kamarnya

*Boboiboy Pov

Yah, walau aku memang sudah menyakiti Yaya setidaknya aku bisa berteman dengannya lagi bukan? Dan bila bisa aku ingin lebih . . . . Yaitu kekasih. . . . . .

Untuk mengisi kekosongan di hatiku ini . . . Yang sepi ini

Dapatkah ku isi kekosongan ini ?

Sepertinya Yaya adalah pilihan terbaik dari yang terbaik untukku saat ini

Yang dibenci

And be a Lonely Boy. . . . . Maybe forever*

Diriku menyedihkan juga. . . . .

Bahkan menerima apa yang seharusnya tidak kuterima

Semuanya terlihat sangat tidak peduli

Fang : tidak peduli sama sekali

Ying : tidak peduli sama sekali

Gopal : diantara peduli dan tidak

Yaya : terbuka untukku tapi tidak menampakkan itu kepada yang lain . . . . .

Yaya salah satu pilihan terbaikku yang harus kupilih. . . .

*End of Boboiboy Pov

Tok tok tok !

Sepertinya ada tamu. . .

"Siapa ?" kata Boboiboy

"Ejo jo" kata seorang alien yang bernama Ejo jo

"Akan kutinggalkan surat disini, selamat tinggal Boboiboy. . . . ." kata Ejo jo sambil meninggalkan surat

Cklek! Boboiboy membuka pintu dan mendapati secarik kertas dan membacanya

 **Dari Ejo jo**

 **Untuk Boboiboy**

 **Hai musuh lamaku, aku meninggalkan surat disini untuk memberitahumu bahwa aku menantangmu, waktumu 3 hari dari sekarang untuk bersiap**

 **Salam pembantaian**

 **Ejo jo**

Boboiboy sangat kaget setelah membaca surat itu, iya tak punya pilihan lain. . . .

Meminta maaf kepada Fang,Ying,Gopal,Yaya sekarang juga dan memberitahu mereka tentang hal ini.

"Boboiboy Air!" kata Boboiboy sambil menjadi Boboiboy Air

*Scene beralih ke taman pulau rintis*

Fang dan Gopal bermain Basket sedangkan Yaya hanya pundung di pojok taman di temani Ying

"Kenapa kau sedih Yaya ?" tanya Ying

"Aku sedih karena apa yang kulakukan tidak sejalan dengan hatiku ini" kata Yaya

"Apa maksudmu ?, Aku tidak mengerti" tanya Ying lagi

"Aku sudah memaafkan Boboiboy, aku justru ikutan menyakitinya" kata Yaya

"Jadi sebenarnya kau. . . . ." kata Ying

"Ya, aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya" kata Yaya

Tiba tiba

"Hey !" seru Boboiboy Air yang terengah engah

"Apa yang kau inginkan hah ?!" kata Fang

"Aku akan meminta maaf kepada kalian, aku. . . ." belum selesai Boboiboy bicara Fang memotongnya

"Tidak, permintaan maaf tidak di terima" kata Fang dan Ying bersamaan dan Yaya hanya tetap di tempatnya

"Kalau begitu. . . . ."

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENOLONG KALIAN DI PERTARUNGAN YANG EJO JO JANJIKAN !" bentak Air sambil menghilang dari mereka

Ctung!

Smartphone Yaya berbunyi

'Sms' batinnya

'Boboiboy ? Apa yang terjadi ?'

 **Short Message Service**

 **From: Boboiboy**

 **Yaya, pergi kerumahku sekarang**

 **Jam XX:XX**

'Ok aku akan menurutimu' batinnya

"Aku ada urusan aku boleh pergi?" kata Yaya

"Boleh" kata Ying

Dan secepatnya ia ke rumah Boboiboy

*Scene beralih kerumah Boboiboy*

"Boboiboy ?" kata Yaya

"Masuklah tidak di kunci, aku di kamar" kata Boboiboy

Yaya pun masuk dan segera ke kamar Boboiboy dilihatnya Boboiboy yang dalam mode normal pandangannya merunduk kebawah khas orang sedih

"Ada apa Boboiboy ?" tanya Yaya

"Boleh aku curhat denganmu ?"

"Boleh, tentu"

"Aku hanyalah bocah kesepian yang mengharapkan seorang teman"

"Jadi aku ingin seseorang yang setia disisiku seperti Gopal"

"Yaitu dirimu, dan aku ingin. . . ."

"Apa ?"

"Kau menjadi kekasihku" kata Boboiboy

"Tentu aku akan menerimanya, demi dirimu, aku akan keluar dari group bodoh itu"

"Jangan, mereka akan curiga denganmu" kata Boboiboy

"Baiklah" kata Yaya

Boboiboy pun memeluk Yaya dan Yaya menerimanya

Dan setelah itu Boboiboy bertatap muka dengan Yaya, memiringkan kepalanya dan. . . .

Chuu~~~

Menciumnya, semakin lama semakin dalam dan akhirnya Boboiboy dan Yaya menyudahi 'Kegiatan' mereka itu dengan wajah mereka berdua yang memerah, walau begitu itu anugrah untuknya untuk bisa berbahagia walau sebentar

"Hahahaha" dan tanpa sebab mereka berdua tertawa

-Tbc-

 **Maaf harus nyelipin Adegan kiss scene disini, bagus gak ? ( All: Mesum lo!)**

 **Kamus:**

 ***Dan menjadi bocah kesepian. . . Mungkin untuk selamanya**

 **Anyway aku akan akhiri Chapter ini dengan permohonan yaitu review, karena aku dapat review sedikit**

 **Akhir kata**

 **Mind to review ?**


	7. Now I Dont Care!, Who Are You!

**Haaai semua masih inget fict ini gak? Nggak ya? Yaudah bacalah dari awal (Enak aja lo!)**

 **Entah kesambet apa Author kembali ingat fict ini**

 **Author ingin menghidupkan kembali fict ini**

 **Dulu pas discontinue itu karena banyak tugas dan laptop soak (?) dan jangan lupa aku belum dibelikan hp**

 **Yah Anyway Author masih inget ide cerita dulu**

 **Okay happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy milik monsta, ide cerita milik Author, saya hanya pinjem characternya saja**

 **Warning: Typo (mungkin),gaje (mungkin), dan segala kekurangan fict ini**

 **Chapter 7: Now I Don't Care!, Who Are You?!**

Note: Air dan Api berubah menjadi Ice dan Blaze

*Hari Selanjutnya*

"Pagi yang cerah" ujar Boboiboy

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Yaya sekarang telah menjadi pacarku, apa yang perlu ku khawatirkan?_

 _Yah aku punya firasat Ejo jo akan datang_

 _Aku akan menyelamatkan Yaya, yang lain terserah tuhan_

 _Oh ya Ochobot juga_

 _Aku akan turun, makan, dan mengurung diri_

"Boboiboy dah bangun?" tanya Ochobot

"Dah"

"Mandi dan makan" kata Ochobot

"Ochobot"

"Ya?"

"Aku malas mandi, bisa buatkan mesin mandi otomatis?

"Okelah,hiyaaaaaaa!"

Lalu muncullah sebuah bilik yang terlihat canggih dan Boboiboy memasukinya

'Dasar Pemalas' batin Ochobot

*5 Menit kemudian*

"Atok!, Boboiboy dah selesai makan" kata Boboiboy

"Cepat sekali?" kata Atok

"3 menit mandi + 2 menit makan" kata Boboiboy

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ochobot

"Ke kamar" kata Boboiboy

"Ikut"

Tok Aba hanya bisa tersenyum begitu Boboiboy mulai bisa keluar dari kamar, tidak seburuk dulu yang bahkan Boboiboy langsung mengancam Ochobot saking stresnya

*Di kamar Boboiboy*

Boboiboy kembali merenung, ia berpikir untuk bertapa atau berhibernasi di kamarnya, tetapi ada Ochobot

 _Mengapa selalu seperti ini_

 _Perasaan ini lagi..._

 _Apa yang kulakukan ini hanyalah ilusi_

 _Ada rasa bersalah dalam diriku_

 _Aku ingin.. Lakukan sesuatu_

 _Apa yang kupikirkan tidaklah nyata_

 _Kucari orang sepertiku di seluruh penjuru dunia_

 _Dengan mataku yang setajam katana_

 _Aku menebas apapun yang kulihat tapi..._

 _...nihil_

 _Semua ini hanya omong kosong ..._

 _Aku tak lebih dari bocah yang kesepian_

 _..._

Ochobot tahu Boboiboy merenung

Tapi tak bisa apa apa

Tung!

'Pesan?' batin Boboiboy

 **[Yaya The Pinky Girl:Boboiboy Darurat! Cepat ke halaman sekolah!,cepat!]**

 **[Elemental Boy Boboiboy:Ada apa sih?]**

 **[Yaya The Pinky Girl:5 PETAI dan Ejo jo, mereka menyerangku dan juga Fang ,Ying, Dan Gopal]**

 **[Elemental Boy Boboiboy:Selamatkan dirimu]**

 **[Yaya The Pinky Girl:Yang lain bagaimana?]**

 **[Elemental Boy Boboiboy:Biarkan saja]**

 **[Yaya The Pinky Girl:Baiklah]**

 _Aku tak mengerti_

 _Kenapa firasatku menjadi nyata_

 _Semuanya_

 _Nyata_

 _Ilusi dan kenyataan_

 _Cahaya dan bayangan_

 _Cinta dan benci_

 _Yin dan Yang..._

"Boboiboy!" Yaya langsung menerobos rumah Boboiboy, untung Tok Aba tidak terbangun karena suara Yaya

Cklek! Blam! Yaya langsung ke kamar Boboiboy

"Boboiboy kau harus bantu mereka!" Ujar Yaya

"Apa apaan dengan Fang, Ying, Gopal!, mereka sangat memusuhiku!, dan kenapa aku harus berbelas kasihan kepada mereka?!" Boboiboy naik pitam

"Kumohon Boboiboy..." kata Yaya

"..."

"Kaulah harapan kami..."

"Baiklah, tapi bisakah kau tahan Ejo jo dengan PETAInya?"

"Baik Boboiboy, tapi kau harus janji denganku"

"Iya bawel"

Yayapun segera pergi menolong ke 3 temannya, ralat... sahabatnya yang lain

"Bagaimana Boboiboy?" tanya Ochobot

"Beri waktu sebentar" jawab Boboiboy

Ochobot mengerti, dan hanya diam di tempat

Boboiboy mengambil bolpoin yang Yaya belikan dulu, jujur saja itu bolpoin mahal, dan ia mulai menulis puisi

 _4 Nyawa_

 _Apa salahku?_

 _Sahabatku membenciku_

 _Semuanya menjauhiku_

 _Aku sangat merasa bersalah_

 _Tapi_

 _Tidak ada yang mengakui bahwasanya aku salah_

 _Kutanyakan Yaya_

 _Kutanyakan Ochobot_

 _Nihil_

 _Aku bertanya pada kegelapan yang mengerikan_

 _Aku bertanya pada rumput yang bergoyang_

 _Aku bertanya pada langit yang tak ada ujungnya_

 _Aku bertanya kepada tumbuhan yang sedang tumbuh_

 _Dan kutanyakan kepada diriku sendiri_

 _Apa salahku?_

 _Aku rasa bila aku menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang yang telah menyakitiku_

 _Rasanya lebih baik aku ditebas katana_

 _Mereka meminta tolong_

 _Kulihat mata mereka yang memancarkam aura tak bersalah_

 _Aku sebenarnya memilih tidak_

 _Tapi_

 _Aku rasa penderitaanku lebih baik daripada aku harus melihat mereka merenggang nyawa_

 _Lebih baik kuselamatkan 4 nyawa itu_

 _Biarkan penderitaanku_

 _Aku bersumpah atas darah ini_

 _Aku takkan membiarkan 4 nyawa itu melayang_

Setelah menulis puisi Boboiboy menyetrum jarinya sendiri dan membiarkan setetes darah keluar, tepat di tulisan darah.

"Ochobot, jangan kemana - mana, beritahu atok, dan menyamarlah menjadi bola atau boneka mainan" jelas Boboiboy

"Baik" hanya itu kata Yang diucapkan Ochobot

"Gerakan kilat!" Boboiboy yang entah sejak kapan sudah jadi Halilintar langsung pergi ke tempat dimana sahabat - sahabatnya diserang

*Scene beralih ke tempat Ejo jo menyerang*

"Naga bayang!, serang!" komando Fang kepada naga bayangnya

Mereka sudah mengalahkan 1 PETAI dan Fang menolak untuk pingsan, ia memaksakan staminanya

"Tumbukan Padu!" Yaya tiba tiba menyerang PETAI dengan keras

"Perlambat waktu!,Yaya pukul PETAI itu!" seru Ying

"Tumbukan padu, bertubi - tubi!" Yaya menyerang PETAI saat waktu dialamatkan Ying

"Bagaimana-Tukaran makanan!- Boboiboy Yaya?" tanya Gopal

"Sedang kesini" jawab Yaya

Setelah PETAI yang diperlambat gerakannya itu dibuat normal oleh Ying terlihat bahwa PETAI itu mulai rusak sana sini, lalu...

"Tumbukan Padu Maksimal!" Yaya melancarkan serangannya yang membuat satu PETAI rusak lagi

"Tinggal 3" kata Fang

"Fang terus tahan mereka!" perintah Ying

"Aku tidak bisa... Mempertahankan naga bayang lagi..." kara Fang sambil tersungkur

"Ying perlambatkan waktu!" perintah Yaya

"Perlambat waktu!" seru Ying

"Tumbukan bertubi tubi!" Yaya melancarkan jurusnya

Dan terlihat jelas robot itu rusak parah saat waktu di kembalikan normal, tak lama...

"Tumbukan maksimal!" Yaya menyerang dengan jurus pamungkasnya

Ying, Fang, dan Yaya kelelahan, semuanya bergantung pada Gopal

"Tukaran makanan!"

*Scene beralih ke rumah Boboiboy*

"Jadi begitu" kata Ochobot

"Aku akan menolong mereka, tapi bagaimana bisa aku mengalahkan Ejo jo bila Fang hanya bisa mengalahkan 2 PETAI, belum lagi Ejo jo sendiri" jelas Boboiboy

"Mereka kelelahan"

"Betul, dan mereka butuh diriku"

"Kuberikan kau kuasa penuh Boboiboy!"

"Kuasa penuh?"

"Ya, dengan kuasa penuh kau bisa..."

*Scene beralih ke tempat Ejo jo menyerang*

"Tukaran makanan!" seru Gopal

"Ugh.. Harimau bayang!" Fang mencoba untuk bangkit kembali

Blam! Duar! Harimau bayang Fang terpental ke arah Fang

"Si - Sial" umpat Fang

"Kuasa memperlambat waktu!" Ying mencoba untuk bangkit bersama Yaya

"Tumbukan padu!" Yaya menyerang walau tidak melayang

Hasilnya robot itu terpental juga

"Huh menyerahlah!"

"Akhirnya keluar juga..." kata Fang

"Ejo jo!" seru Gopal, Ying, dan Yaya bersamaan

"Hahahaha, sepertinya Boboiboy benci kalian" kata Ejo jo dengan seringai khasnya

"Ugh..., dia tak benci kami!" seru Yaya

"Masa bodoh, Tembakan plasma maksimal!" seru Ejo jo

"Boboiboy kuasa tujuh!"

"Boboiboy!" seru Fang, Gopal, Ying, dan Yaya bersamaan

 _*Fang Pov*_

 _Boboiboy, hanya itu yang kunantikan..._

 _Suara khasnya saat dia berpecah tujuh_

 _Suaranya saat Gempa memanggil golem naga tanah_

 _Suaranya saat Halilintar membuat hujan Halilintar_

 _Suaranya saat Taufan berputar dan menciptakan Gerudi Taufan_

 _Suaranya saat Blaze menghembuskan Api ke arah lawan_

 _Suaranya saat Ice membuat gunung Es_

 _Suaranya saat Thorn melilitkan akar ke lawan_

 _Suaranya saat Solar menghanguskan lawan dengan tatapannya_

 _Aku tak sehebat dia_

 _Aku lemah_

 _Aku ceroboh_

 _Aku sangat tidak berguna_

 _Cahaya dan Bayangan_

 _Sesuatu yang sifatnya saling berbanding terbalik_

 _Dia Cahaya_

 _Aku Bayangan_

 _Aku ada karenanya_

 _Maka dari itulah aku lemah_

 _Itu dia! BOBOIBOY!_

 _*Fang Pov End*_

 _*Yaya Pov*_

 _Aku butuh Boboiboy_

 _Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan Boboiboy_

 _Aku memaksakan diri_

 _Tetapi benar_

 _Boboiboy berkata 'Berusaha semampumu, memaksakan diri hanya membunuhmu'_

 _Apa Boboiboy mengingkari janji?_

 _Tidak! Boboiboy bila sudah tentangku atau atau bila aku telah terlibat, maka dia takkan mengingkari janji!_

 _Berpikir positiflah Yaya_

 _Aku memejamkan mataku_

 _Aku akan mati_

 _Tunggu_

 _Suara itu_

 _Aku mengenalinya_

 _BOBOIBOY!_

 _*Yaya Pov End*_

 _*Boboiboy Pov*_

 _Aku merasakan sesuatu mengerikan telah terjadi_

 _Tapi_

 _Aku juga merasakan bahwa aku bisa menghentikannya_

 _Aku ragu_

 _Hanya sesaat_

 _Aku merutuki diriku sendiri_

 _Yang tiba tiba mentalku menciut_

 _Yaya mengatakan di video call bahwa tinggal tiga_

 _Aku ..._

 _Tak ada kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya_

 _Fang yang mati matian mempertahankan naga bayang_

 _Yaya yang keras kepala dan memaksakan diri_

 _Ying yang memaksakan energinya_

 _Gopal yang harus berjuang sendirian tanpa support yang lain_

 _Pemandangan apa ini?!_

 _Kan ku ambil alih pertarungan ini_

 _Maafkan aku wahai sahabatku semuanya_

 _Kali ini kutebus kesalahanku_

 _Kalian tak perlu khawatir tentang kuasaku_

 _Tak perlu_

 _Kalian tahu kan?_

 _Aku kan kuat!_

 _Boboiboy kuasa tujuh!_

 _*Boboiboy Pov End*_

"Aku kembali"

"Pahlawan yang datang tepat waktu... Jarang ada pahlawan sepertimu... Boboiboy!"

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **Nih fict apaan?**

 **Alurnya cepet sekali ya? Jelek ya?**

 **Yah salahkan Author ini #Ditabok**

 **Ummmm kayaknya kemampuan nulisku berkurang ya?**

 **Chapter ini diadaptasi dengan Boboiboy yang paling baru, 7 kuasa, Air menjadi Ice, Api menjadi Blaze, tambahan Thorn dan Solar :)**

 **Yah tunjukkan dukungan kalian lewat review! =D itu saja permintaanku ;)**

 **Mind to review? *Puppyeyesnojutsu* *Tsukuyomi***


End file.
